Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was the daughter of Allen and Penelope Halliwell and a powerful witch of the Warren line. She was married to Victor Bennett and is the mother of their three children, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who would later become the Charmed Ones. Patty also had a relationship with her whitelighter Sam Wilder, with whom she had a fourth daughter, Paige Matthews. However, as their relationship was forbidden, Patty and Sam decided to give their daughter up for adoption and keep her existence a secret. Patty was tragically killed by a Water Demon in 1978, thus robbing her of the chance to be a mother to her girls and watch them grow up. However, she later appeared before her daughters many times as a spirit. Her granddaughter Laura Patricia Mitchell was named after her. History Early Life Patty was born to Penelope Halliwell and her first husband Allen, the only man she truly loved. However, her father was tragically killed when Patty was just a little girl, which resulted in Penny becoming a bitter and devoted demon hunter. Patty was raised as a witch and was fully aware of her magic since a young age. Her mother had several marriages after the death of Allen, though they all failed, causing Penny to resent men. Marriage to Victor At some point in time, Patty was assigned Sam Wilder as a Whitelighter and they developed a close relationship. However, Patty later fell in love with a mortal business man, Victor Bennett and married him. Patty kept her magic a secret and Victor only found out shortly after the birth of their second daughter, Piper. This put a strain on their marriage, as Victor did not want his daughters in danger as witches. Affair with Sam Shorty before Phoebe was born Patty and Victor were broken up for a short period of time, during which Patty grew closer to Sam. Although Victor returned around the time Phoebe was born, Patty begun an affair with Sam. After Prue was nearly taken by an entity known as The Nothing in the Ice Cream Truck, Victor argued with Patty and her mother about the safety of their children, which ultimately let to a divorce. Patty then began a relationship with Sam and soon discovered she was pregnant. Out of fear what The Elders would do if they found out, Patty and Sam decided to give their newborn daughter up for adoption and left her at a church. Death A few months after the birth of her fourth daughter, Patty faced a Water Demon that had killed several innocents. When Sam appeared to help her, Patty was distracted and froze Sam to protect him. However, the demon then caught her off guard and drowned her. Afterlife As a spirit, Patty appeared before her daughters many times. She first appeared saving Prue from drowning, helping her overcome her fear as Patty had died the same manner. She also appeared at Piper's wedding and when the sisters were reunited with their half-sister Paige. She later appeared saving Piper when she was trapped underwater, and helped her overcome her fear for her unborn child. She appeared once again during Chris' wiccaning, to settle the fight between her mother and Victor. In "Four Witches and a Funeral", set in 2027, Victor has passed away due to a heart disease. In the afterlife, he reunited with his former wife Patty. Patty revealed this to Melinda in a conversation, although she asked her not to tell her parents, as Patty and Victor believed they would not understand. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where the object or being in question stops moving, making it seem as if time is frozen. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Patty has many similarities to her daughter Phoebe; **Phoebe is the only one to continue the P tradition with her daughters. **Phoebe also had four children with two different men. Appearances *Charmed, all seasons except season 6. *Four Witches and a Funeral Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Deceased Category:Spirits